Mi pequeña libertad
by ASKNB
Summary: Un pequeño pedido para Aoba Ritsu. HongTai espero te guste.


_**Pedido de Aoba Ritsu espero te guste, Hong Kong x Taiwan del fandom Hetalia. ASKNB cambio y fuera.**_

* * *

Durante una época de batallas entre pueblos, China enfrentaba distintas guerrillas en su gran imperio. Japón siendo el primero en independizarse de su padre, uno a uno cada hermano adoptivo tomaría el mismo camino y tal vez se darían cuenta de algo importante.

En la actualidad Taiwán, Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur son países libres del dominio chino.

Macao y Hong Kong no tanto… pero lo suficiente para poder saborearla. Li Xiao tocaría una libertad a la que llamaría 我的小自由 (traducción: Mi pequeña libertad).

Era un chico hongkonés de padre inglés y madre china, no veía muy seguido a su padre y después de la segunda guerra él, ya no lo volvió a ver. Su madre falleció a causa de una enfermedad benigna por comer alimentos en mal estado y falta de fuerza de voluntad.

Li Xiao odiaba las guerras, odiaba las enfermedades, odiaba que se quedó solo en este mundo, para él el mundo era cruel y muy visceral con su vida.

Mientras tanto una pequeña niña nacida en cuna de oro llamada Mei, su destino se dictaminó. Sería una niña pura, con un corazón bondadoso para quienes lo merecieran y muy estricta con los villanos y tiranos. Se casaría con quien aborreciera las guerras, despreciara al mundo y sobretodo sintiera que estaba solo en el mundo.

En Taiwán todos eran medianamente felices pero ninguno lograba cumplir todos puntos, era de saberse que de no encontrar dicho marido ella y su pueblo perecerían. En el caso contrario que lo encontrara esa unión no se rompería nunca y aunque decidieran ir por caminos distintos ellos se encontrarían siempre.

Hablado con el concejo, con algunos encargados que le llevarían por todos los pueblos de todos los países de ser posible, fueron a las dos Coreas sin lograr nada, excepto por un viajero que vagaba por allí en busca de una razón de vida.

Li Xiao ya no tenía nada, puesto que el gobierno se había quedado con sus propiedades luego de quedar huérfano, con frío, cansancio y una forma tan horrible al mendigar algo de comida se encontró a la princesa y no de la forma noble y común de una princesa.

Sus ropas eran comunes y poco destacables para una princesa, los colores eran opacos y nada brilloso tenía para destacarla de las demás personas. En una calle de Seúl estas dos personas se encontraron o mejor dicho tropezaron.

-Oye fíjate ¿qué te crees para caminar sin fijarte? -dijo el muchacho molesto a la chica y se levantó.

-Nadie, yo no me creo más que nadie de los que… - no terminó de hablar porque el chico se levantó, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a otra dirección -, espera, es de mala educación hacer eso -la taiwanesa se levantó y como pudo alcanzó al hongkones un poco agitada por hechar carrera para alcanzarlo. -Hey… tú… detente…

Li Xiao al verla volteó, llegó a su lado y le vio de frente, la chica por un instante se ruborizó apenada y aún con la respiración agitada. El hongkones le levantó el mentón, un tanto molesto y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ni aunque fueras de la nobleza me harías disculparme niñita.

Claro la pequeña taiwanesa volvió al lugar donde estaba quedándose, por su mente pasaba aquél chico luego negó para sí y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no volvérselo a topar. El hongkonés pensaba lo mismo, el si quiera oírla le resultaba… malo y de mal sabor a su memoria.

La mañana llegaría pronto, pero ¿quién diría que el destino fuera tan cruel? Según ellos, el muchacho fue a pedir misericordia cerca del barrio en el que la muchacha vivía. La muchacha al levantarse se arregló para salir dispuesta a todo por conseguir a… su prometido pero…

-¿Tú otra vez? -fue el chico quién lo dijo primero.

-Debería decir lo mismo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso es lo que yo diría.

-Pues yo vivo aquí genio –dijo malhumorada, pensaba: "desde tan temprano y me arruina mi día, ahora ¿qué?"

Li Xiao se golpeó la frente y le sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Claro, cómo no me di cuenta, con tu lenguaje y forma eres una dama de compañía ¿verdad? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? –no le dejó hablar-, no espérame me fuiste a acusar con la princesa ¿no?

-No…

-¿No? Y ¿por qué no? –un sirviente llegó y le dio una bolsa.

-Gracias…- volteó a ver a el extrañado y confundido hongkonés -porque la princesa soy yo

* * *

En la noche se celebró una fiesta, el matrimonio entre dos personas diferentes… ¿qué? ¿quién? Las siglas eran claras M y L, y si eran ellos. Mei y Li; pero no se equivoquen porque esto pasó…

-Tú ¿princesa? –hizo sonidos con la boca por el nivel de absurdo que era el pensar que esa chica fuera una princesa-, y ¿a qué viene su majestad?

-Eso no te incumbe pero te lo diré porque yo sí soy educada –el chico hizo una marioneta con su mano imitándola. -Vengo en búsqueda de mi prometido.

-¿Y cómo es el desafortunado?

-No lo conozco

-Mejor para él

-Oye por lo menos déjame terminar, de no ser así… mi pueblo perecerá y necesito… saber quién, oye vuelve aquí -demasiado tarde el chico se fue una vez que se aburrió.

La muchacha no lo siguió pero durante la mañana ambos se topaban tan seguido que nada le quitó preguntar…

-T-Tú ¿aborreces las guerras?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Por favor sólo responde -el chico le vio de frente-

-Sí, las aborresco ¿otra pregunta?

-¿Desprecias al mundo?

-¿Qué cosas preguntas niña?

-Responde por favor –asintió de mala gana y Mei tragó saliva - ¿te sientes solo en el mundo?

-Enserio me vas a responder ¿por qué me preguntas eso? Porque… es cierto…

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué no puede ser?

-Eres mi prometido… -dijo algo asqueada viendo para otro lado

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-No creo que llegue a pasar ni en sueños –dijeron ambos.

Para que el pueblo estuviera a salvo debía consumarse el matrimonio, viendo el carácter de ambos esa posibilidad se veía muy lejana, así como el que se llevaran bien, a cuestión del pueblo Mei se dio a la tarea de tratar con su… "marido".

* * *

" _No puede ser tan malo con alguien por tanto tiempo, seguro y la vida le trató muy mal para que su caparazón de chico rudo haya aparecido, voy a tratar de devolverle la felicidad. Bien Mei, tú puedes"_

La dulce princesa seguía a Li por todo el lugar, era divertido ver a la linda majestad ocultándose en cada columna, árbol o esquina. El hongkonés se había dado cuenta pero sólo daba vueltas para cansarle.

" _¿Qué planeas princesita? Acaso… ¿quieres saber de mí? ¿quieres esa libertad de meterte a mi vida? –_ sonrió leve- _libertad… jáh! Eres pequeña… y ¿quieres libertad?... te diré entonces_ _我的小自由_ _; veamos cuánto tiempo puedes seguirme"_

La persecución cesó después de media hora, la taiwanesa se sentó en un escalón de una pequeño puente y el chico se acercó estando de pie, la miró con seriedad.

-¿Qué buscabas persiguiéndome? –la chica se puso a sobar sus adoloridos pies.

-Nada

-¿Nada? –miró a sus pies y se agachó-, no lo vuelvas a hacer –tomó su pie y lo sobó con un poco de fuerza pero al final fue más relajante. –Listo… si quieres caminar conmigo hazlo pero no me persigas eso no me gusta ¿entendiste?

La taiwanesa asintió, Li le levantó y cargó como una princesa. Se sentía culpable de hacerle caminar por tanto tiempo, lo que por lo menos podría hacer era cargarla de vuelta a su habitación.

-No replicles y mejor sujeta te –la chica se guardó sus objeciones, olió el pecho del muchacho, alzó la vista a ver al chico con cejas pobladas. Éste ignoraba que le veían hasta que llegaron al lugar. -¿Pasa algo?

La taiwanesa miró a otro lado evitando a la mirada del muchacho. Al día siguiente, la princesita se dispuso a hacer té, sabía que tarde o temprano su pueblo moriría sin un remedio, ese día Li Xiao se sentó a tomar un poco de té.

-¿Por qué eres… así?

-¿Cómo?

-Un lobo solitario que dijo si a todas mis preguntas.

-Perdona ¿buscabas a alguien más?

-No es eso es que… ¿Qué pasó a tu vida para que… bueno pasaras todo eso tú solo?

-¿Quieres saber? –la taiwanesa asintió. –Entonces cada día te contaré algo. Mientras tanto sufre

La princesa ponía cara de niña triste, claro Li Xiao contaba cuando ella no se lo esperaba, cada día era un relato pequeño, nunca en orden pero lo suficiente llenador y entretenido para la taiwanesa.

Así como pasaban los días, los relatos cada miembro del pueblo moría, pero no todo era tristeza, Li Xiao y Mei se enamoraban sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Cuando iba a decirle la última parte de su historia la princesa enfermó. Li Xiao no sabía que hacer, estaba preocupado por ella en verdad.

Los médicos le daban pocas esperanzas, el hongkonés entró a la habitación, vio a la princesa.

-Parece que no vas a vivir muchas horas más…

-Sí, eso parece…

-¿Te cuento el final de mi historia? –sin fuerzas asintió con cuidado.

-Bueno descubrí a la chica más deseada por muchos –sujetó su mano-, para mí me resultaba pedante egoísta y una niña berrinchuda –la taiwanesa sonrió leve y entre cerró los ojos por cansancio. -–ero poco a poco me fue interesando al grado que…

-¿Qué? –tosió un poco Mei.

-Que no veo mi vida sin ella… Mei… -el muchacho se acercó a ella.-Me enamoré de ti… te… amo… -

-Y yo… a ti… -cerró los ojos y el hongkonés desesperado le dio un beso. La princesa nunca despertó y el joven lamentaba mucho no haberse dado cuenta antes.

 **Años después…**

Li Xiao se hizo cargo del pueblo de Mei, cada que trataban de casarle; él se negaba y el día que menos esperó el amor tocó a su puerta otra vez.

-¿Quién es?

-Alguien importante para usted señor –dijo el sirviente y Li Xiao vio extrañado al criado pero salió a ver quién era y se sorprendió.

Era Mei, se acercó a ella lentamente.

-¿Eres de por aquí?

-Sí algo así… ¿y tú?

-Yo aborrezco las guerras, desprecio al mundo y estoy sólo ¿te suena?

-Creo yo te lo pregunté primero… Nihao Li Xiao…

-Nihao… Mi pequeña libertad…

* * *

 _ **Espero y te haya gustado, últimamente no hago o termino algo, pero espero y este fic te guste. ASK Cambio, al rato y fuera.**_


End file.
